


RALP存文处

by nezumikun_84



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RALP, Richlee - Freeform, armipace - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 攻受不定……
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Lee Pace
Kudos: 1





	1. 土星光环

土星光环

RA迷迷糊糊了，他太高兴也太激动，以至于那点点酒精成了致命的毒药，让他全身软绵绵的躺在棉花里的感觉，实际上他只是回到了暂住的酒店。即便是这种迷糊的状态RA还是感受到在体内扩张的手指，哦天啊……太过了。RA低吟出声，软软的哼着Lee的名字，听到诱人呻吟的LP则分神凑过去轻轻咬了咬发红的精灵耳。要知道在酒店和大部分迷弟迷妹一起刷推特的LP可不好受，富勒送RA回酒店的时候把花环一并送了过来笑的意味深长。

RA的酒量一向不错，然而在这样的日子酒不醉人人自醉，LP一个没注意RA就脱了外套倒在了床上，重点是把那个小土星牢牢抱在怀里。“Rich~”LP轻轻拍了拍RA发红的脸颊，想查看恋人到底醉到什么程度。RA感受到体温，张开了眼睛，不知道是不是眼里的泪水模糊了视线，他看不真切眼前的恋人，但那是Lee啊~他打从心底里笑起来，眼角的鱼尾纹起了好几层。

‘可恶为什么这样还这么好看！’LP愤愤地亲了亲眼角，忙不迭的去剥黏在身上的衬衣，然而因为某人攥紧着奖杯只能让衬衣挂在手上，LP新平气和的想不要和醉鬼计较。再然而我们都知道RA醉酒后还会变成野兽，在LP刚把醉鬼的西装裤脱下扔到一边的沙发上时某人就如豹子一般扑了上来，接吻很美好，但是被金属物猛烈撞击的感受并不好。

‘他什么时候可以放下这个！’

他们的吻绵长而又甜腻RA喜欢咬着LP比自己略厚的下嘴唇，然后心满意足的睡着了？感觉闹事的家伙软绵绵的蹭着自己舒舒服服的有点微醺的哼哼着……是可忍孰不可忍！

RA是被一阵呕吐感给闹醒的，幸而只是干呕，不适感让他整个眼眶都有点红肿，从身后爬上来的手指来到颈部轻轻地按摩着，呼吸的气息贴近耳边，RA趴着只能从触感感受恋人的体温和安慰，然而在身后隐秘的穴道内的手指可不怎么温柔。“Lee！”RA低吼出声，他整个人被压着，软绵绵的想反手抓住身后作乱的手。

RA一动作这才发现手里还攥着东西，酒醒了三分，而LP趁这机会就用全身蹭着某人的裸背，肌肉匀称质感良好，RA被体毛蹭的全身痒痒，身后也不好受只好拿着土星奖杯戳了戳身后的家伙，然而得到的回答就是某人将整个身体重量压了上来，唔…他已经管不了在自己肩膀这里啃来啃去的某人了，胡子闹得他更加的痒痒，而酒精的后遗症则让他某处充血，和床单的摩擦让他更不好受了。

小混蛋。

“relax~~”LP躲在后面哼哼的笑着，开拓内部的手指不停歇，RA忍受不住用空出来的手去抚慰充血的地方却被LP一把抓住，这时候RA才放下了奖杯，反手就扯过那只作乱的手。因为酒精和情欲作怪RA全身微微颤抖，他的皮肤太薄太白让脸颊的红晕红的不像话，更别提在LP口水的滋润下愈加显得红润光泽的精灵耳尖。

“你到底上不上！”

LP只觉得脑子里的一根弦断了……

…………

LA正午的阳光太刺眼，折腾了一整夜的两人连时间都不知所以了，酒店厚重的窗帘也几乎让时间静止了，然而LP看了看手机，距离他发推特已经过去了好几个小时，这还是他定的时间查看政府公告朦胧中匆忙刷的，现在随便再刷了刷就看到到处游行的照片还有粉丝的转推留言，动作让埋在胸口的人也有了动作，同样毛茸茸的胡子蹭了蹭对方，LP想起来好像和导演有个约……

LP挣扎的爬起来，捋了捋有些长的头发，可以想象得到其混乱程度，头痛欲裂，明明喝醉酒的是躺着的家伙才对啊，不过……如果是RA全裸带着花环坐在自己身上，那可比什么酒都烈到让人沉醉不起，LP摸了摸下巴回味无穷，然而他还是得收拾满床的花瓣。“

Lee？”RA也慢悠悠地清醒过来，不自觉的开始蹭枕头。要知道拥有迷人英伦声线的他此刻迷迷糊糊，嗓音略带沙哑，小孩子根本就把持不住，更何况是身为男朋友的LP。“Rich？”把花瓣的残骸扫到垃圾桶里后LP又黏了上去，想亲亲被一把挡开了，好吧还没刷牙。于是就换成贴身骚扰，从腰窝往上用胡子蹭他，LP就喜欢这样，而RA实在是受不了回头亲了亲作乱的人的眉毛。

“别闹了……”

RA一睁眼还是看到床单上散落的没有收拾好的几片花瓣，想到这花瓣的来源不由老脸一红，他本来是想就让LP折腾一下就好好补个觉，毕竟在颁奖的宴会上紧张了许久也喝了点酒，没想到这个被撩拨起来的家伙可没这么好说话。他晕头转向，身子软的不像话，可还是被人一把拉了起来，他的恋人比他还要高，现在的身材也不单薄，骑乘的姿势RA根本自己撑不住自己，LP只好自己也挺直腰板靠在床头，把RA牢牢锁在自己怀里。

【不要浪费了花冠。】

LP庆幸自己手够长，在这样的情况下离开紧贴的恋人一毫米都让人难以忍受，好在他的手足够够到那顶花冠，至于那土星奖杯，已经被扫到了床头柜上，花冠经不住折腾，已经掉了几片花瓣下来，他们全身湿漉漉的黏在一起，倒是一点都不担心体毛纠缠在一起，LP狠狠亲了亲RA的脸颊，收到照片的第一时间就想这么干了，然而现在尼龙搭扣扣在一起了~

………………  
昨天闹腾后就没有清理，两个人都太累了，LP速度冲洗了下就拿着沾湿的毛巾出来给RA擦了擦身体，当然臀缝内部更是用湿巾纸好好的擦了擦，柔软而充满弹性的臀肉上有淡淡的掌印，看着痕迹LP得意的舔了舔唇，还好昨天百忙之中他还记得戴套，臀缝内的液体遗留痕迹擦干净后LP又勤快的换了床单。

换了床单后RA也觉得舒适很多，他继续往床单里缩着。  
“今天要去见导演？”  
睁开眼看了看在收拾自己的LP，要知道随性的他一般很少折腾自己。  
“yes~”  
LP正努力的照着镜子扎着小辫子。  
“过来，Lee”  
看到RA爬起来侧躺着，床单无法遮住他健美的上半身，LP两个跨步就来到的床边，坐在地上让RA梳理他的头毛，P的头发有点长了，不过他也很喜欢，扎起来显得清爽了许多。  
两个人又依依不舍的亲了亲，LP和导演约的时间比较早只好先走一步了，而RA则设定好了闹钟，他还需要好好休息，尤其是嗓子……还有后期配音的琐事要跟进……  
想着RA进入了梦乡……鼻子里有淡淡的LP用的洗发水的香味。


	2. 苏格兰裙圆舞曲

苏格兰裙圆舞曲

LP回到纽约还是感到不真实，在伦敦的那几天就好像是做梦一般，那个有着雕塑一般五官的男人，深邃的蓝色眼珠的男人至今还在他的脑海深处，就不用说每次在梦中回味无穷的旖旎情事，哦！苏格兰裙真是太棒了！

苏格兰裙有多棒？当一个纯正的英国帅哥真空穿着苏格兰裙在你面前打开双腿那是你能看到的最棒的？还不止，包括他跨坐在你身上摆动腰肢，裙摆撩过你的腹部让你更加激动难忍，你忍不住双手探进裙底揉捏那富有弹性的臀部，当然绅士如他还会照顾对方不断吐着液体的大家伙，没有这么比这更棒了。然后LP自觉去洗了个冷水澡。英国真的太远了。

朋友聚会的时候问起了英国行，活泼的妹子们看着LP刷着手机里的风景照，一开始LP是跑了不少地方，拍摄了大量的风景照，还有风格明显的自拍照，最后他却在伦敦驻足良久，刷到伦敦的节日游行那一组苏格兰裙鼓乐团的时候妹子们high了起来，英国男人总有种特别的吸引人的苏点，LP也很清楚，之后手机里的照片就少了起来，妹子们又转去了别的话题。

当夜LP辗转反侧，他发现他竟然已经记不太清楚那个男人的长相了，若只是作为露水情缘，为什么每次回忆都无比的心痛，每次翻到那些照片眼睛都会被泪水模糊，天啊，LP这才想起来他们在伦敦这足一周的时间根本没有拍过什么照片，突然想到什么的LP从回收站里翻出了那一张，苏格兰裙被大风吹起，他仿佛看到了裙摆摇曳的场景。

当时的LP将英国选定为毕业旅行的目的地，来到伦敦的时候节日游行正如火如荼，身为异乡人的他忙不迭的用手机拍着一切能看到的照片，一队队的方阵从他面前走过，仗着自己2米的身高他可是鹤立人群，目及之处都比他人多一些，当一队苏格兰裙管弦乐团路过的时候达到了顶峰，那方阵的英国标准帅哥引起了全场欢呼，制服裙子蓝天白云……就是风有点大，一阵妖风吹过，现场尖叫声更是起此彼伏。

在这锣鼓喧嚣的背景声下，LP机械的在按下手机相机按钮的时候脑海里只有一句话：苏格兰裙还真tm是真空穿的！面前的帅哥就比自己矮那么一点儿，大风吹过那瞬间被他看了个明白！omg，这真是太尴尬了，他还举着手机，敬业的演员不动声色继续表演着，微微上扬着嘴角对LP投来意味深长的一笑，2米实在是太显眼了不是吗？LP自己闹了个大脸红，其实他也没拍到什么就是裙摆飞起的那一瞬间，什么都看不到好么！哦，不我为啥要回忆一个男人的oo！LP真恨不得自己现在只有一米五好隐藏在这成堆的人群里。

方阵越走越远，LP以为这只是个小小的插曲，看了看拍到的裙摆还是删除了照片。没想到当夜去酒吧喝个酒就遇到了那个男人，而那个男人分明的五官已经镌刻在LP的脑海里。419？哦不，这不是说LP没试过，但是他更喜欢那种从约会牵手开始的恋爱，但是当你和那样一个英国男人接吻的时候你还会考虑这些？他一定是着魔了，就在那个男人叫他名字的时候：“lee pace”，那刻意压低一度的嗓音，还有那嘴角勾起的一抹微笑，就着手中的鸡尾酒，那冲击绝对是10杯伏特加级别的。

他们躲在角落里接吻，身体紧紧贴在一起。他穿着苏格兰裙，并不是表演的时候那套制服，相对休闲一点，将他姣好的身材充分衬托出，穿这么一身出现在gay吧简直是犯罪，如果不是我今天谁会和他如此缠绵？LP头一次觉得自己的身高有着优势，他可以把这个并不矮的男人拥入怀中，贴身热度点燃的很快，LP隔着尼的裙子都能感受到那结实紧致的臀部。

换个地方？真是个接吻高手，LP晕晕乎乎了，就着那双甜美的薄唇，LP发出了邀请，男人发出猫一般的咕噜声，两个人的气息都交织在一起，更别提那一口喂过来的酒精，LP从不知道自己会这么容易醉，不过就隔着几公分看着男人蓝色璀璨宝石一般的眼睛，任谁都会沉醉其中吧。

出酒吧的时候两个人都异常正常，正所谓凉风有幸风月无边，LP被冷风一吹才想起来自己住的是青年旅社，好在理查抓起他的手拉他上了自己的车，男人叫richard armitage，他甚至都不太会读那个姓。伦敦的公寓并不大，当然LP完全没有心思看这些，他的眼睛离不开那个一边脱着皮衣一边往床上跨过去的男人，还有白袜子和苏格兰裙中间的裸露区域。

硬的发疼的LP又去厕所报道了，这日子不能这么过下去，最终他会是自己人生中一个脸都想不起来的过客吧，任由情情爱爱如何唏嘘，缠缠绵绵如何惆怅，日子还是要过下去，睡不着的LP看起了接下的舞台剧剧本，遗憾是人生中的必修课吧。

彩排，表演，彩排，表演，充实的生活似乎冲淡了一切，这天是表演的最后一场，大家一起上台感谢观众的时候很是激动，LP也不例外，这是他成为演员的第一部戏，很有意义，特地留了时间给等候的粉丝们签名，迎着月色LP慢慢走在的回家的路上，他就是想安静的走回去，今天的月色和离开伦敦的那晚微妙的相似。

热烈的情爱无法减少离别的痛心，将那个有点猫一般的男人拥在怀里，激情过后即便是粘粘的贴在一起都没有想到要分开一秒，LP的行程完全被打乱了，本来还有巨石阵啊，爱尔兰之行什么的，然而现实是LP已经在伦敦一周的时间了，而他定的回国机票就在后天，特价机票并不能改签，刚毕业的他也再没有足够的资金让他在伦敦耗下去，更何况他接的剧本快开始排练了。

“Lee……”耳边传来理查低沉地低吟，直接击中他的心脏，哦天啊，richard，richard……LP喃喃地回应着，亲吻着眼角的细纹，浅浅地薄唇，还有因为汗水而湿漉漉的尖鼻子。回忆着几天里的一点一滴。他们的关系并不是419，第二天LP就搬去了RA伦敦那个不大的公寓，RA有工作，一位普通的英国演员，RA去工作的时候LP就在城里转转，然后等RA下班，休息的时间也会一起去看个电影到郊外游玩一会儿，简直就是真正的情侣，LP早已经忘记了自己只是个游客。

走到租住的小公寓的楼下，阴影中似乎站着一个人，LP租住的是一个比较高级的公寓，不会是那些大明星的粉丝吧……但是越走越近，男人在阴影中的身形让他越来越觉得自己一定是想太多了，不会是他吧，一定不是他吧，英国和美国跨越着大西洋……可是当自己走的足够近的时候就再也不能欺骗自己了，月色下男人的蓝色眼睛异样的明亮，棱角分明的五官和脑海中的回忆重合在一起。  
是richard……是他真的是他！  
粗体的Richard这几个字母在LP的脑海里崩腾而过，朝思暮想的人就在眼前反而却不知道说什么好，两个人居然静静地看着对方看了十分钟，直到守门人的咳嗽声传来，这大半夜的玩什么情深深雨蒙蒙啊，他实在是看不下去了。

LP清醒过来，几乎要笑场了，他拉着RA一路小跑进了自己的蜗居，因为忙着舞台剧的表演屋子有点乱，他平时可不是这样的。进屋都没来得及开灯LP就被紧紧抱住，LP喜悦的认识到一点，深陷相思之苦的并不只是自己，洗澡刷牙什么的早就被抛之脑后，怀中的体温才是一切，LP有一肚子的话，却只是静静的陷入了沉睡，当真是一夜好梦。

RA不愧是比LP年长的成熟男子，当LP听到RA说已经卖了伦敦的房子并且在纽约市中心买了公寓的时候眉头的那个褶皱简直到了极致，他有一整张A4纸的疑问，而RA只是拿出了一张海报，那正是LP的参演舞台剧的宣传单，“想要了解同行其实挺简单的”，RA笑的时候抬头纹比较深，LP看着那些抬头纹，内心有再多的疑问也好都不去深思了，现实就是他们并没有错过，这简直比什么大结局都好了！

花了三整天的时间LP从自己的蜗居搬进了另一个蜗居，纽约市中心的房价和伦敦也不相伯仲，不过在这小小的八十坪屋子还没整理干净的时候迫不及待的两只就开始滚床单了。

“为什么一定要穿这个……”  
躺在床上的RA只穿了条苏格兰裙，抬起一条毛腿踢了踢正努力脱着衣服的LP，LP扯下了套头衫回头一看正是春光无限，大手顺着粗壮的大腿往上，忙不迭的吻上那双薄唇，亲亲起着皱纹的眼角，亲亲尖地过分的鼻尖，亲亲细细胡渣的下巴，一路从喉咙口舔到胸口，RA承受着粗重地喘息着。  
“说得好像以前有脱掉过一样。”LP反驳，手指忙不迭的用润滑剂扩张某人的内部，他已经硬的发疼了，而RA也没好到哪里去。  
RA忍不住笑了起来，他无法反驳，只是……  
【尼的布料太难干洗了……】  
当然RA的这些念头在LP霸道地挺入的时候就不知道跑哪里去了，他已经过了年少轻狂的年纪，却还是轻狂了一次，从伦敦来到纽约，不过他知道自己是对的他一直是对的不是吗？  
久违的性爱有点粗暴，但这不算什么，幸福已经填满了他们的心。


	3. 套套

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞梗来自到楼下看个广告敢不敢今夜狂欢，看包装好像是套套，仔细一看是清凉糖。

脑洞梗来自到楼下看个广告敢不敢今夜狂欢，看包装好像是套套，仔细一看是清凉糖。

李溜狗回家路过超市，想起家里套套用完了于是拿了两盒，晚上正入佳境的时候打开盒子包装后才发现是薄荷糖。不适时宜的一粒薄荷糖就这么从李的手指缝掉了下来，滚下了床，翻腾到地板上的时候声音清晰可见。

李身下自己掰开腿的理看到了全部过程，再仔细一看包装【敢不敢今夜狂欢】，直接把自己埋到被子里闷头笑了起来，这一笑小先生都软了下来。李居高临下看着这个美男子笑的全身又红了一圈叫嚣着要把他干哭，那包清凉糖就被扔到了一边。

理表示，你不行啊小伙子~说着抬脚踹了踹同样有点点软下来的李的小先生，全身赤裸，好看的胸毛匀称分布，还抬脚？？这还不什么都给看光了！精灵王不发威你当我眉毛白长这么粗嘛！李直接扑了上去，毛茸茸的一嘴毛东啃西啃，啃完才发现并没有什么卵用还，理一副我就静静的看你的表情。

眼下的问题是没有套套可怎么办呀><~~~~~李皱得整张小脸都纠结起来，配上眉毛和胡子好玩极了。理把人拉下来，贴着耳边用他那犯规的低沉的嗓音对着李咬耳朵。

【今天我准备得很完全……直接进来吧……】  
贴耳说着这样的话，理还不知道是不是故意的低吟了一声，直接让李两头充血，干劲十足，打开理的腿慢慢推入自己硬的发疼的小先生，正当李埋头苦干的时候，还有点理智的理一把扯住李的胡子，在李持续进攻的折磨下嘶哑的断断续续说出口。  
“不……不要射……进来……！”  
年轻人果然干劲十足，理在一下又重又急的侵入直碾压到致命的敏感点时就破音了，理抓着李胡子的手一松动李就顺势沿着修长的指节舔吮而下，胡乱地边亲边嘀咕着说自己会注意，当然胯下动作是一点都没停顿。

理也是渐入佳境，李每一次的进入都摩擦过那一点，让他又酸又爽，呻吟又低了一度，表明他快到了，无法控制的理开始收缩括约肌。

“理，再等等，再等等”  
收缩的穴道几乎要李把持不住，但是他还想再……再坚持一会儿，李按住理不断扭着被单的手，咬住理的脖子，思索着再几次就撤出来射在理的肚子上，和体毛抹在一起，这么想着，这旖旎风情让李简直把持不住，而理却还是止不住的收缩肌肉，他太难受了着想发泄，可是却被李握住了大剑，难受的理都扭了起来，理也是189强壮的汉子，李实在难以压制住他，正寻思着是时候了，却不料理嗓音一低，那里的收缩实在是让李把持不住当场就泄了。

李就这么趴在理的身上好一会儿，这才想起来……糟糕了。

退出的时候内部的液体还是跟着流淌了出来，那真是风光无限啊，李控制不住的用手把液体抹到理的身上，他一直想这么干很久了，不过也没多久就被理一巴掌给拍开了。

好痛！

看着理一笑不笑严肃异常，李自治理亏赶忙把一边的毛巾递过来，殷勤地表示我来帮忙清理，理只是爬起来下床，腿还有点抖，看得李不由自主咽了咽口水，三步跨到淋浴间门口，回头邪魅一笑：“把床单换了”

于是李就开开心心的开始收拾一塌糊涂的床单，还有滚到地上的那些薄荷糖~~


	4. 脑洞了个大舅菊花受伤

脑洞了个大舅菊花受伤……

时间过了午夜一点，RA还是觉得浑身疲软，身后某处更是隐隐的不适，这让他难以入睡。而浴室里某人收拾的动静不断传来，LP把床单塞进了洗衣机，毛巾也全部挂好后默默出了浴室，趴在床边，两条眉毛耷拉着，好像做了坏事的小孩子，RA一笑有点牵动伤口。嘶……LP一听紧张了起来。

RA阻止了LP想把他翻过来看伤口的举动，安慰着：“并没有什么事。”造成现在这局面还是因为几个小时前的激烈情事，要知道RA的狄更斯有声书的工作进行了好几天，这几天的恩爱都很节制，为了有更好的嗓音的效果，RA严格的控制饮食和睡眠，真是个一丝不苟的男人。而LP可是个三十多岁正值壮年的美国汉子，作为演员的他们能这么腻在一起的时间还真不多，有声书的工作结束当天，从晚餐开始LP的眼神就赤裸裸的三个字[求爱爱]。作为恋人的RA自然是从善如流，于是LP愉快的去刷碗的时候RA就去浴室了，作为成熟的恋人，做好准备工作也是对男朋友负责的表现。

RA细致的为自己做着准备工作，毕竟他已经不是太年轻的年纪，他做下面的那一方的时候LP也会很细心做足前戏，但是有条件的话RA自己会准备好。淋雨的水流从RA的肌肉上缓缓流淌着，而RA正努力反手扩张着后穴，RA忍耐着水流刷洗后穴的异样感，这时候传来敲门声。  
“我可以进来吗~~~”  
RA怎么能拒绝LP那略雀跃的美音，虽然他知道让LP进来这澡就洗不成了。  
果然澡是洗不成的，还有床单！一半的身体紧紧贴在一起的两人怎么可能好好擦干净自己，LP就胡乱的用他的长手拿着浴巾胡乱擦了一下就半推半抱着RA扑倒在了床上，家里小还是有点好处的，RA承受着LP并不轻的体重，还有密集的迫不及待的吻，脖子传来一阵小小的刺痛，RA忍了忍，然而当胸前的突起被某人的牙齿咬到的时候RA还是发出了一声惊喘，LP定睛一看，可怜的小东西已经被自己舔的又红又肿，周边还有自己的些许牙印，哎呀自己好像太激动了。  
LP马上安慰的亲亲RA的鼻子，手脚放轻，一路从腋下揉捏到腰窝，不轻不重的弄得RA有点痒，“我又不是易碎品！”RA抬起腿戳戳LP的小先生，还是半软。嘿嘿，LP弯着眉毛笑，忙不停顺着RA粗壮的大腿摸上去，一路摸索到臀缝处摸进了深处。已经准备好的那里柔软舒适，RA感受着内部手指的动作，一开始是慢慢的轻柔的动作，后来就有点急切，手指按压着前列腺，让RA浑身颤抖着硬的不得了，RA抓住LP粗壮的手臂，“你还要闹多久”。  
男朋友发话了，身为恋人自然要提枪上阵。感受着那热度和硬度慢慢的闯入身体，RA不由得收缩着相关的肌肉，一段时间没有做下面有点不太适应，LP的小先生在激动的时候还是有点可观的，在RA的感受中经过了不短的时间终于全部接受了它，两个人都长长吐了一口气，乘着磨合的档口，LP拿来了枕头垫在某人的腰下面，摆正了一双结实的腿。RA激动地双腿都在颤抖，不自觉得收缩后穴，这让LP大大的喘了口粗气，他可不想这么快缴械投降，他们忍耐了许多天，真该是好好温存温存才对。  
LP一把扣住RA的大腿不让他乱动，（这可有点难）“rich……”好好的亲了亲RA同样喘着粗气的薄唇，咬了咬下巴上的软肉，“我们慢一些……”然后LP缓慢的动作起来。LP慢慢的进入又退出，舒适地享受着内部的火热和收缩，这太漫长了，RA难耐的开始扭动，LP根本按不住成年的健壮的男子，只能压上全身的重量，这让他坚持不了多久的，LP只能调整动作，一手抚慰RA的小先生，不忘记照顾下面两个小东西，故意刺激端部的敏感点。  
“LEE！”  
RA坚持不住了，他马上要到了，可是LP却狠狠的抓住那要命之处，RA又疼又难受，却也默默忍受，他也想和LP能够多温存一段时间，被压抑的高潮刺激得两个人异常敏感，RA偏白的皮肤整个红彤彤的，LP废了好大的力气没有当场缴械投降，忙不迭的舔舔RA红的发烫的脸颊，小幅度的抽送着。经过这么一出RA全身软软的没有力气，任由自己在LP怀里，在LP贴近自己的时候亲昵的蹭蹭他略厚的胡子，报复一般的啃啃他比自己更发达的苹果肌，当然RA也是很小心的，毕竟他们都是靠脸吃饭的演员。  
动作变得缓和缠绵，LP游刃有余的摸索着RA内部，却是不去过分刺激最为敏感之处。  
“rich叫出来……”  
RA有付好嗓子，这也是他后天努力的成果，在工作的时候那低一度的嗓音简直让人欲罢不能，还有在有声书和睡前故事中欢脱的各种拟声，更有在私密的时刻……不停歇的动作晃得RA看不真切，感觉到喉咙被湿热的舌头舔着闹着不由得牙关一松，拔高一度的呻吟声不断倾泻出来。  
“Lee…… Lee，！ 轻一点……”  
可怜RA都破音了却还是没办法阻止LP越爱越激动的挺进，他们特地购买的坚实的大床也在隐隐晃动着。LP比RA还高上一些，LP整个人笼罩着RA，欣赏着RA身上每一处的线条，他们已经磨蹭了良久，LP有些坚持不住了，当你的恋人异常火辣的时候。RA也没好到哪里去，他的大剑凄凄惨惨的哭泣着，还被握着不能自由伸展。  
RA浑身湿漉漉的扭动着，实在受不住了，急中生智抓过LP的一只手，在手心轻轻啃了一口，这种亲昵对LP很受用，LP激动的几个用力的挺进射进了穴道深处，没了束缚的大剑也抖动着吐出了白色液体。RA彻底没了力气，哼哼着倒进了床单里，闭着眼睛深深的喘息，睫毛微微颤抖着。LP着迷的看了几秒，身为合格的男朋友，他速度拿出准备好在床头的纸巾擦去了两人的液体。RA看起来很爽，在被擦拭股间的时候发出了舒爽的呻吟，再加上某人还无意识的用那粗壮的大腿蹭着自己的手臂，LP觉得自己又硬了。  
LP放好手中的毛巾，把RA翻了个身，耐不住情欲又是哄着亲着摸着安抚了半天，交往了这么几年RA还不知道LP的习惯，抓了抓LP略长有点湿哒哒的胡子。  
磨蹭什么，还不进来！  
LP从善如流，替软绵绵的RA调整好姿势，慢慢埋入了自己已经硬起来的小先生，开心的亲了又亲亲了又亲RA毛茸茸的下巴，好吧LP自己也是毛茸茸的，湿哒哒的尼龙搭扣扣了好一会儿，LP慢慢的动作起来。

真不该做过头！RA示意LP躺过来，折腾到午夜过后，外加清理工作，早已经将生物钟打乱。LP小心翼翼的躺好，离男朋友一个手掌的距离，当他尽兴过后退出那被过分使用的穴道后，发现在体液中夹杂着丝丝血迹。  
！！！果然最后一次不该做的！  
LP皱起眉头的话眉间的褶皱相当明显，默默擦去了RA眼角的泪水，这次他可不会认为是爽过头的泪水了。伤口不能不管，最后一次他都没来得及戴套就……，毛巾早就在前几次的时候弄脏了，LP速度的拿来了湿巾纸，仔细的擦去了那些体液，里面也是要清理干净。  
LP探过去亲了亲RA发红的精灵耳尖。  
“忍一忍”  
LP探入手指的时候RA隐忍的“嘶……”的一声让他顿了一下，但还是咬了咬牙继续往内伸去，弄干净自己射进去的东西，爽的时候根本就来不及出来，混合着血丝的污物被弄出来了，LP又亲了亲额前两道伏羲骨，还要上药呢，RA也回蹭了LP的眉间让他安心，再度深入的手指带着药膏的味道。过度长时间弯折的动作让RA的腰部有点吃不消，果然休假在家没有好好锻炼的结果……  
RA只觉得全身酸酸的，身后一股子不想体验的感觉，眼睛睁不开也睡不着，只是耳朵里听着LP在东忙西忙，顺便换走了被弄脏的不忍心看的床单，干爽的床单舒适许多，RA整个人缩在了里面……

虽然被单很舒服，但是男朋友明明在身边还空了一段距离是不是暴殄天物？  
“Lee？”  
“嗯？”  
听到恋人的声音，LP凑了过去，RA拉过LP的手扶在自己腰上。  
“用点劲。”  
“咦？”  
LP只是机械的用了点力，RA则借着力量一个翻身滚进了LP的怀里，刚刚好，两人都换上了清爽的睡衣，很舒服，RA蹭了蹭连眼睛都没睁开就陷入了沉睡。LP略郁闷的心情一扫而空，再度亲了亲额头的伏羲骨，拉好被子，明天管他几点起床了。


	5. 大胖媳妇脑洞

大胖媳妇脑洞

每对情侣的闺房密事都会有些特殊的小爱好，比如理查和LP就偏爱骑乘，按照Lee的说法，这样就好像在骑马一样，即使自己是被插入的那一方也是掌握节奏的那个人，这让他非常有性♂致。理查当然是欣然接受，毕竟看着自己的恋人伸展窈窕的身躯，在自己的阴茎上迫不及待地艹着自己是一种很棒的体验。

不过，这种经验在恋人增重了20磅以后就……  
“Lee……明天答应我一定要去健身房……”

就在刚才，Lee狠狠往下坐，理查感到阴茎被紧紧包裹住，巨大的收缩快感让他达到了高潮，也暂时忘记了身上的恋人重力做功造成的冲击，等高潮带来的烟花消散的时候这才觉察到腰部的抗议。

“现在是假期！假期！！”

“可是……Lee Pace，我的精灵王，你已经胖了20磅了吧！”理查动了动完全趴在自己身上的Lee，对方还迷迷糊糊沉浸在高潮的余韵中，理查只好努力拦着Lee的腰将他放到一边，常年的举重练习还是有他实用的一面，然后将套子扯掉并拿过准备的毛巾擦拭了双方的身体。

“拍戏的时候我会减掉的。”

大号的恋人一边嘀咕一边一下子拉过理查，身高差让理查能正好埋在Lee的肩窝这里，理查那冒出一点点的胡渣蹭得Lee有点痒，但是Lee非常喜欢这种感觉，有点小胡渣得男人，尤其是理查，那性感极了不是吗？

“这不健康，Lee。”肩窝处，理查的英国低音炮直接冲击耳膜，Lee经不住浑身一颤，这个危险的男人，他是不会妥协的！

理查撑起自己，顺手摸了把恋人质感丰富的腰部，想着导演要疯了。

“反正假期已经快要结束了。”Lee露出Ned那种无辜的笑容，就算双下巴都出来了理查还是觉得很可爱，只能摇摇头无奈的笑出声，而Lee则一脸计划通的表情拉过理查狠狠吻了上去。这次略漫长的假期过后他们又要分别打拼了，聚少离多，这是演艺圈情侣的无奈。

他们吮吸着对方的舌尖，让唾液不分彼此，知道无法呼吸，有点过了……

“还想来一发吗？”

Lee舔了舔嘴唇，分别在即，性和运动都是迫切需要的不是么？

【三个月后】

理查风尘仆仆的赶回纽约的小公寓，已经快三个月没见面了，虽然天天都facetime，但是这对热恋中的人来说根本不够！然而理查一进门就看到了一片白乎乎的肚皮，对，是肚皮并没有肌肉，他的恋人兴奋的撩起T恤，就是有破洞的那一件，这么主动的佩佩让理查一愣一愣，他还是想从热吻开始点什么

理查还没回过神，LP就拉着他的手摸上了自己的肚子，“你看，我最近在锻炼了！是不是瘦了！我觉得也有点肌肉了！新片就要开始了”LP一个人叽叽咕咕，理查倒是吓了一大跳，生子文不能多看，还以为让摸孩子多大了呢。

“什么时候胖的呀，让我好好摸摸。”说着就伸出了幻肢，啊，不，自己的手。LP的肚子软绵绵的很好摸，理查东捏一下西揉一会，作为经验丰富的男人，这样的挑逗很在行~一会之后LP就察觉到不对了，这就是耍流氓啊！当然事情的起因是LP自己作的，可是到现在这个状态，LP嘴里说着不要不要，身体却很诚实的软了下来没有力气。

LP被捏的没有了力气，只好边求饶：“炉子上还闷着菜呢！”边忙不迭的抓住某人作乱的手。这要是把厨房弄爆了可不好，一边是软绵绵很好摸的恋人，一边是炉子上炖着菜可能发生危险，这弄得理查选择障碍都要犯了，这时候LP抓过恋人在耳边低语了一句，理查就乐呵呵得去炖菜了，毕竟晚上会比较花体力。

吃多了……已经过了一个小时，理查的换洗衣服也放进洗衣机了，碗也洗完了，行李箱也收拾好了，LP正准备洗澡，揉了揉肚子，有个会做饭的男朋友太糟糕了，刚刚还觉得小肚子下去点了，现在怎么又有点鼓鼓的，LP摸着小肚子都没注意到理查敲门进来了。

“很可爱，”理查评价着，并环抱住恋人的腰身，哦哦，是瘦了是瘦了，想着就顺着腰线往下，他可是忍耐很久了！“骗纸……”LP也就是装装样子挣扎了下，话还没说完就被深深吻住了，哦，你怎么能抗拒你那英俊性感的男朋友？很快小小的浴室被粉红色的爱意充满。

只是浴室还是太小了，正在兴头上的LP整个人贴在墙上有点凉，这是他唯一的支点，其他就全靠男票的臂力了，他不得不卷起脚不然浴帘就要被他踢翻了，LP正努力保持平衡，可是身下又被狠狠顶了一下，快感直冲脑门，好吧又一次他撞到吊顶了，然而说不出完整句子的他只能用力挠男票的背表达不满。

高潮的瞬间LP有种溺水般的快感，身体也沉沉的往下滑，两个一米九的汉子蜷缩着霸占了小小的浴室整个空间。爽极了，RA评价，健身做爱两不误，三个月只靠右手什么的真是够了！特别你还有个在facetime的时候特别会撩拨的男朋友！！然而xx一时爽，整个浴室都不能看了，还有不知道是被谁打翻的沐浴液……

LP眼明手快，抓过浴袍披在身上，一脸自己要做的爱，哭着也要把浴室弄干净，然后就光着屁股跑去卧室了，“不快点我可睡觉了”RA一回头只听到这么一句话。fuck！RA嘀咕，到底是谁说要换个姿势做的？好吧虽然浴室里是自己临时起意，不过当务之急RA速度收拾起了浴室，他那个恋人说会睡着可是真的会睡着的啊！

等理查就穿着三角裤冲到卧室的时候看到的LP很好睡的样子抱着枕头。睡着了？LP还是没动静，理查自然有办法，他匍匐到男友身上一边用手顺着腰线往上撸动着已经变长的体毛一边用他犯规的孤山低音念叨，lee~~~pace~~~~。理查满意的看到恋人的苹果肌鼓鼓的泛红，装睡不履行恋人的职责那是不对的。

“等一下你没有戴套！！！”松软的后穴根本就没有任何阻碍的让大剑劈开了，敏感处被狠狠碾过让LP说了一句就没力气了，嘤嘤，流氓！  
“放心，会帮你里里外外洗干净的！”


	6. 飞机晚点

飞机晚点了，关机前理查再三确认了他的男朋友乖乖待在纽约的家里而不是准备熬夜在机场等他。要命的时差啊，等理查模模糊糊醒来纽约也已经是后半夜了，重新打开手机就被刷屏了，无外乎是一些琐事，最后一条消息是一小时前，在one bedroom。所以很理查打车到家的时候就看到李凹了个造型趴着睡着了，手机脱手被扔在了床角，看了看自己一身旅行的疲惫理查决定还是去冲个澡。

李睡得迷迷糊糊，突然间就被鬼压床了！他眼睛都睁不开，被某个什么鼻尖之类的戳到了胡子，嘿！那是理查！李虽然迷糊身体本能反应却相当速度，直接仗着身高优势就把人抱住了。one bedroom并不是很大，已经买了能塞进来的最大的床了，可是两个一米九的男人还是睡得比较捉急一点，不过这并没有带来一点不利，毕竟对于热恋中的情侣来说腻在一起是不是理所当然？

哦天啊理查爱死了这一点，奔波的疲劳感袭击过来然而心里被爱情的小花填的满满的。理查把床边的手机一起放到了柜子上，整理了下在某人的蹂躏下皱在一起的被子，全靠一双修长的手臂，之后就关灯从善如流的窝在男朋友的怀里陷入睡眠。

李不安分的扭了扭，咕哝着richard.richard。啊，他忘了晚安吻！李就像初生小猫一样眼睛都睁不开这该死的延误足足让他们多等待了十小时！一个轻轻的晚安吻，因为拍戏剃了胡子的理查被扎一脸，他决定从其他地方讨回来不过一切等明天再说！

现在没有什么比恋人相拥而眠更重要的了！在 one bedroom

理查风尘仆仆的赶回纽约的小公寓，已经快一个月没见面了，虽然天天都facetime，但是这对热恋中的人来说根本不够！然而理查一进门就看到了一片白乎乎的肚皮，对，是肚皮并没有肌肉，他的恋人兴奋的撩起T恤，就是有破洞的那一件，这么主动的佩让理查一愣一愣，他还是想从热吻开始点什么

理查还没回过神，LP就拉着他的手摸上了自己的肚子，“你看，我最近在锻炼了！是不是瘦了！我觉得也有点肌肉了！新片就要开始了”LP一个人叽叽咕咕，理查倒是吓了一大跳，生子文不能多看，还以为让摸孩子多大了呢（雷死了哈哈哈

什么时候胖的呀，让我好好摸摸。LP的肚子软绵绵的很好摸，RA东捏一下西揉一会，作为经验丰富的男人，这样的挑逗很在行~一会之后LP就察觉到不对了，这就是耍流氓啊！当然事情的起因是LP自己作的，可是到现在这个状态，LP嘴里说着不要不要，身体却很诚实的软了下来没有力气

LP被捏的没有了力气，只好求饶，炉子上还闷着菜呢！LP忙不迭的抓住某人作乱的手，要是把厨房弄爆了这可不好，一边是软绵绵很好摸的恋人，一边是炉子上炖着菜可能发生危险，这弄得RA选择障碍都要犯了，不过ＬＰ抓过恋人低语了一句，ＲＡ就乐呵呵得去炖菜了，毕竟晚上会比较花体力。

吃多了……已经过了一个小时，RA的换洗衣服也放进洗衣机了，碗也洗完了，行李箱也收拾好了，LP正准备洗澡，揉了揉肚子，有个会做饭的男朋友太糟糕了，刚刚还觉得小肚子下去点了，现在怎么又有点鼓鼓的，LP摸着小肚子都没注意到RA敲门进来了，很可爱，RA评价着

在电影（既让人心满意足又令人胆战心惊）和一顿美味的泰式晚餐（就他的口味来说有些菜过于辛辣了，但Richard的表情看来非常兴奋，光这一点就值得了）之后，他们回到了酒店， Lee本来真的不打算做比轻啄一下（或两下）Richard的唇更出格的事情，然后他就会回自己房间，也许睡之前偷偷来场激烈的手淫。但Richard停住了脚步，他的手放在敞开的门上，低着头给了他一个眼神。“你想进来喝点什么吗？”

Lee默默的绕过Richard进了房间。门在他身后咔哒一声合上了，他被拽住领带转过了身。Richard脸上带着微微的笑意，将他继续拉近身前。“你似乎很喜欢扯我的衣服。”

“只是因为你总是站的太远。”他没有给Lee开口回答的机会就攫住了他的嘴唇，这个吻很快变得火热起来。Lee从来都是既喜欢接受也喜欢给予，他推着Richard向后走去直到他的背撞上了门。他中断接吻，手撑在Richard脸颊旁的木门上。他并不比他高很多，但足够让他在沿着Richard的脖颈向上舔去的时候不得不低下头颅。Richard轻轻颤抖了一下，Lee贴着他的肌肤笑了。他的右手绕过Richard的后颈，自己则沉浸于又一个吻中。

像Richard这样通常十分内敛的人，Lee从未想过他其实很容易发出声音。他在Lee的呼吸扫过他的耳廓时惊呼，在Lee温柔的咬着他的下唇时呻吟，而那样低沉的嗓子发出的每一个声音都把热量径直送往他的下腹。他勉强站直身子，在努力找回呼吸的同时仔细看着 Richard。看见他靠着门的身子在往下滑让他十分愉悦，不过还是。“所以呢，你说的喝一杯？”

Richard怀疑的看了他一眼，当两只手伸过来拉住他然后将他拉近那个温暖、纤瘦的身体时Lee忍不住笑了起来。“你就装吧，”Richard倚着他的唇低吼，然后咽下了Lee压抑的大笑。就算Richard的唇正在成功让他失去自己仅剩的全部理智，他的手指也敏捷的解着他的领带。Lee的手在Richard的身侧、背部游移，然后钻进西装的外套拉松了衬衫。另一个男人的手抚过他空荡荡的锁骨时他分了下心，傻乎乎的想自己的领带哪去了。但接着他记起来了手上的事，于是弯曲手指握住了Richard赤裸的腰，慢慢的向上滑去。这让他听到了一声温柔的惊呼，然后他看过去，看到Richard睁大的眼。 

他笑了，他看起来一定相当的愉悦自得，他抚过Richard的肩骨，手上模拟着很久以前学过的按摩手法。当他的手触到Richard的腰带边缘时他没有犹豫，穿过了那条阻碍。

FILL： Laws of Motion 5/6 (Lee/Richard)

“天，”当他的欲望达到了新高度时他轻声道。Richard正笑着看他，然后将自己的臀抵向墙壁，将他赤裸的臀部曲线压向Lee的手指。“你真是充满了惊喜，不是吗，”Lee感叹道，Richard笑的隐秘。他试着动手捏了一下，Richard的呻吟声在两人的身体里回响。他能感受到Richard的阴茎正贴着他的身体跳动，于是他靠的更近。“所以，”他一边喘气一边用手指继续开拓，而Richard的呼吸变成了断断续续的惊呼，“你一直都没穿内裤？因为我得承认，要是你告诉我有人在我之前发现了你的衣着，我会嫉妒的。”

Richard突然笑出了声，却又在Lee将一根手指滑进他的股间时变成了绵长的呻吟。“别闹了”，他喘着气说。他湛蓝的眼睛因为欲望而变深，他的声音却是柔和的，羞涩的，亲密的。Lee在他的唇上印下了一个温柔的吻。

腰带很快成为了一个严重的问题，Lee带着一丝遗憾将手从Richard的裤子里抽了出来，而另一个人似乎也有同样的心情。但当他开始动手解腰带时，Richard从喉咙深处发出了一阵愉悦的呻吟，Lee将此视作无声的赞同。尽管当Richard低下头将他的一边乳头含进嘴里时，Lee的动作犹豫了一下，如果他想让他继续的话，他真的不该继续挑逗他让他分心了。他闭上了眼，手按下了Richard剪短了头发的后脑勺。当牙齿加入进来的时候他的呻吟变成了尖锐的吸气，而他被困在裤子里的阴茎跳动了一下。他的内衣变得又紧又不舒服，他开始拉扯自己的腰带。

当腰带咔哒一声落到地板上时他的乳头被放开了。Richard抬头看着他，舔了舔唇，Lee的耐性就在这时候崩溃了。他放弃了皮带扣，直接用手隔着裤子捧住了Richard的阴茎。Richard猛的抽了口气，头诱惑的向后仰去。布料提供了额外的摩擦力，而Lee好好地利用了这一点，他不规律的沿着硬挺摩挲着自己的手指，同时拉扯着周围的布料。“上帝啊，Lee，”Richard呜咽出声，朝着Lee的掌握挺动着自己的腰。这角度有点奇怪，但Richard似乎并不在意。Lee推拉着、揉挤着，手指松松紧紧，他看着Richard在自己面前丢盔卸甲。他用指甲抚过侧面，品味着Richard的近乎啜泣。顶部出现了一块潮湿，Lee加快了抚弄的动作，眼睛紧紧盯着Richard的脸。

Richard高潮的时候发出了一阵颤抖的惊呼——他闭着眼，头向后仰去，脸颊上一片晕红，嘴唇殷红肿胀、满是色气——他很美，Lee看着，似乎被迷住了。在Richard享受余韵时他仍旧揉弄着他，他的手下扩散开一片濡湿以及他的阴茎慢慢的软了下来。他自己的阴茎则霸道的痛着，而他正努力坚持。 

蓝色的眼睛终于睁开了，Richard看着他笑了起来，温顺而满足，在他仰起头索取一个吻时Lee愉悦的满足了他。一个吻紧跟着另一个，Richard的唇靠着他懒懒的移动着。等到那双大手终于落在他裤子的前方时，Lee已经快呜咽出声。当他的阴茎终于从拉链的束缚中被解放时，他立刻感到了解脱。但这时Richard收回了手，Lee疑惑的瞪着他。

“沙发，”Richard哑着嗓子低声说，Lee跟从了他手上轻轻的牵扯。他被推到沙发上，然后在Richard在他面前跪下时他的阴茎跳动了一下。在他的催促下，Lee分开了双腿，而Richard的手指挑逗的沿着他的大腿内侧逡巡了一会儿才拉下他的内裤，露出他的阴茎。一只手环住了底部，Lee的腰忍不住抖了一下。Richard顽皮的笑了，有那么一会儿Lee担心他是想把手抽走。但这次调戏的时间似乎是真正结束了。Richard的眼睛紧盯着他，然后低下头将Lee阴茎的顶部吞进了嘴里。

FILL： Laws of Motion 6/6 (Lee/Richard)

“Yes，”Lee喘着气，用钢铁般的意志让自己的腰保持不动。他看着Richard慢慢将他越吞越多，心脏在胸腔里大声跳动。Richard的脸颊凹陷下去的同时他的舌结结实实的抚过他阴茎的下端，Lee不禁激动的呻吟了一声，猛的挺进那片湿热。Richard含着他的阴茎哼了一声，眼神熠熠闪光，他略微抬起头，直到他的双唇咬住了头部。他的舌头挑逗的舔过小口，将前液抹开，而这几乎快让Lee发疯。当他再次滑下去的时候，Lee忍不住抓紧了Richard的头。我不会抽插的，他告诉自己，我就忍着就好。但Richard似乎有不同的想法，当他的牙齿温柔的掠过下面时，Lee顿时忘了他所有美好的愿望而操进了那张天赋异禀的嘴里。Richard低吟了一声，使得他被过度刺激的阴茎窜过一阵震动，他的一只手鼓励般的伸向了Lee的腰。Lee喘息着，在按下Richard头部的同时将腰向上挺，一开始他还小心翼翼，但接着在他已经无法思考的时候就什么也不顾了。快了，很快了，当Richard再次呻吟出声的同时，他释放了出来。

他不知道过了多久Richard才挨着他在沙发上瘫了下来。他们的呼吸仍旧艰难，Richard看起来也很累。但他的唇边有着满足的微笑，而Lee用他全部的力气撑起身子来亲吻它。他能从Richard的舌尖尝到自己的味道而他追逐着那麝香一样的气味。然后他的头顺势落到了Richard的肩上，Richard抬起长长的手指梳过他的头发。 

嘴巴好酸，LP愤愤地想，耳朵对于某人低沉的粗喘特别敏感，可现下来看可不是什么好事，（你倒是爽啊），LP试着调整舌头和下颚，然并卵，不知道是舔囘着了哪里的敏囘感囘处感觉口中之物又涨了一圈，麻痹好想咬！

RA觉得自己坚持不了多久了，口囘活儿谁都喜欢，可是自己有个大家伙的时候对恋人来说并不是很轻松，它自己不听话涨大也是没办法啊！LP的牙齿扫过敏囘感囘处，哦，漏，他坚持不住了。被塞满的嘴根本承受不住那么多的液体，LP被呛了一下，RA赶紧撤回自己。

难受！LP被呛了一下，眼泪糊住了视线，只能感受自己被恋人捧着又是亲囘亲又是舔舔，收拾完了这才心满意足的彼此交换口水，LP还是半硬着，RA哄着恋人，要不要帮你？LP表示你技术不行，乖乖趴着去。

RA表示自己要以德服人，直接把人撂翻过来，强硬的挤了进去，LP的尺寸说大了也是normal，normal也有好处，当RA颇费劲地把逐渐涨大的某处整个含入的时候这么想。LP相当敏感，他的长囘腿忍受不住的绕到RA腰身磨蹭着。RA照顾完了上面也不忘记下面的两个小东西，把LP舔的只剩下哼哼声没了力气，看！他才是经验丰富的那个！


	7. 一系列脑洞

脑洞01（大舅去欧洲活动拍戏前以及日料店的目击）

LP气喘吁吁，他被夹的得实在受不了了，没忍住泄了出来，懊恼的趴在RA身上喘气，两个人都湿漉漉的，RA忍受着LP的射精，抑制不住全身颤抖，晕晕乎乎的脑细胞还能想到这次戴了套，而RA的大家伙也耐不住地在LP的手里抽泣着射精，LP大手十分温暖，揉着RA相当的舒服，到现在RA都可没曾想好好的下午就滚到了床上。

RA先回过神，他还大张着腿，某人卡在他的腿间丝毫不动弹，挤得他的小先生有点疼，RA用手捏了捏某人腰部的软肉，LP顺势扭了扭腰，天啊，他的家伙还在他体内，RA深深喘了口气才慢悠悠说：“我们来不及做晚饭了。”他们这姿势彼此间的距离才那么点儿，RA卷了卷LP耳朵边的卷毛，卷毛不服帖的翘着，RA试着把它压下去，然而又倔强的翘了起来，像根小豆芽一般。

夕阳西下，昏沉沉的阳光让人懒洋洋的，LP总算找回了力气，他亲了亲RA嘴角边缓缓退出，扯掉了套套贴心的拿来湿毛巾把两个人都擦了干净，LP边擦边用手描绘着瘦了好一圈的RA，“出去吃不就好了嘛~。”擦干净了身体舒服许多的RA享受着回应LP亲昵地抱抱和亲亲，几乎意识不到时间流逝。

“又是那家？”RA宠溺的任由浅浅地亲吻变成深吻，哦，LP的胡子有点长了，快要窒息的时候双方才放过对方的舌头，RA的胡子还没剃，口水都粘到上面了，LP忍不住去舔，当然结果是更糟糕了。

“是谁说要陪我吃完菜谱的？”LP借力翻身把RA圈到了怀里，躯体贴合的感触非常好，孤枕难眠的日子即将来临，要多享受会。

“那我们应该起床，换身衣服。”RA拍了拍LP的大腿，然而圈着自己的胳膊纹丝不动。

“嗯，我们应该换身正式一点儿的，”LP应和着，不老实的捏着RA的屁股，瘦了真瘦了。

“是谁老喜欢说穿着要舒服？”RA一点也不反对作乱的手，反而报复性的继续捏某人的腰部软肉，这完全是恶性循环。

“我们要起床吗？”RA开始喘气，因为LP开始啃着他的下巴，毛茸茸的胡子让他又痒又有点兴奋。

“好……”然而LP并没有停下往臀缝里的手指。

等两位终于从床单里爬出来到达日本料理店的时候比预计的时间晚了一个小时。就这样。

脑洞02文娱活动

静谧的午后，阳光如同水流一般静静的流淌在这个不足八十尺的房间里，配合着悠扬的轻音乐，就如同泉水的流淌声一般，LP静静的看着手稿，阳光下他脸颊细小的绒毛都染成了金色，认真到眉间的那个褶皱几乎能夹死一只苍蝇，哦，不能打断这美好的气氛，LP的声线稍微绵软一些，为了演示出古老的加州红杉的感觉LP也学起了自己恋人调整声调，让自己的声音听起来既古老又温暖。手稿念完，似乎还沉静在森林深处的两位安静的过了几分钟，LP这才期待着的看看自己恋人。  
怎么样怎么样嘛~~~  
英国赵忠祥轻轻咳嗽了下一板一眼  
“我仿佛看到了六千岁的瑟兰督伊坐在红杉树的枝头唱歌~~~”  
天啊，这男人又故意压低嗓音，而且那瑟兰督伊的叫法，还是那个特别的音调。LP只觉得脸上一热，故意居高临下看着男友。  
“认真点严肃点，我这是求意见呢！”  
“我的评价也很认真啊！”RA挑眉摊手。看到LP嘟起了嘴巴这才补充，“那就是我的感觉，古老宁静的森林，而在森林的深处存在着古老美丽的精灵。”  
RA边说着边悄悄靠近LP，亲亲吻了吻还嘟着的嘴巴，因为要去录音，把胡子提了的两位不用担心尼龙搭扣的问题，迅速的亲昵起来，连阳光都不好意思的想拐个弯了。  
舔舔抱抱蹭蹭也不能没完没了，这不还没到晚上呢。  
“再读段狄更斯呗，李佩斯特供版~~~”  
挣扎了几秒，两位这才磨蹭的从对方身上下来，RA拿过最近研读的《大卫·科波菲尔》，在长长的窗前长凳上调整到了舒服的姿势，LP枕着某人的大腿，暖暖的阳光，还有RA那低沉的英伦腔……他有点不好意思的想告诉RA，接了这个《大自然在说话》的工作时候，一秒钟他的脑海就想到了自己恋人的声音，那就是孤山之音啊……，决定了！等RA读完就这么告诉他，LP为自己的小主意欣喜了一下，抬眼看了看恋人，45度角完美的侧颜，还有那沉静坚毅的嗓音，孤山的宝石就是索林啊~~~

脑补了大舅的孤山之音以及佩佩的密林之音，相得益彰真是配一大自然~

脑洞03

聚聚演红龙的时候剃光了，已脑补是某人剃。。。剃了之后就不用一遍亲热一边吐毛了，不过就是不能用力，理皮肤白容易留下痕迹

理查对着镜子看了半天。在家里长蘑菇了许久，别说胡子了连胸毛都长到脖子了，瞥了眼一旁刷牙的佩，吼吼好不到哪里去怪不得最近亲热都是一嘴毛。然而明天要飞去加拿大拍红龙了，导演的意思是要一个光溜溜的多拉德，所以是时候处理了。

理查正摸着脖子上一层薄薄的毛发，却不料男朋友不知道什么时候从后面也摸了过来，从肚子上的毛发开始渐渐往上撸，理查一手拍掉了那个放肆的开始揉捏毛发中的小红点的手。“啊！”佩眉头一皱，下巴靠在了理查的肩膀上，开始调戏左边那只耳朵尖，理查的耳朵很薄，一会儿就红彤彤的。“别闹了。”理查挣扎。

“在和你的伙伴们告别？”LP温柔的环着理查，享受着对方的陪伴，过了今天又要分开去拍戏了，独自一人度过漫漫长夜，理查也享受着这一切，LP的身高能让他微微依靠在他的胸前，让自己处于完全的放松和宁静。

“说的好像你的戏不用剃毛一样。”理查抬头捏捏LP的胡子，胡子里藏了个饱满的下巴，为了新戏增肥了不少，不过圆圆的也很可爱，想着理查转头亲了亲圆润的下巴，好吧又是一嘴毛。受到鼓励的LP马上回应了起来，从仅仅是唇瓣相贴的浅吻，到唇舌交换唾液的深吻，在LP的手伸向臀缝前理查适时的中止了这个

他们今晚有更重要的事情要做。

是脱毛膏还是剃刀？

脑洞04

这只是一个rps脑洞千万别当真！还是abo的！群内脑洞整理！

Lee已经三十多岁，因为是beta所以一直没有找到合适的对象，而隔壁奥哥，是个O早已经结婚生子，儿子都老大了，有一天在奥哥老公V叔的一个聚会上Lee认识了理查，是一个典型的正派A，比Lee还大好几岁，但是还没有结婚！这是很不可思议的！于是过来人奥哥教导身为B的弱势的Lee如何追求一个A。

因为lee没有o那样吸引a的味道所以奥哥给他买了很多o香氛。O香氛让Lee闻起来就是个甜美的O，但也让Lee觉得很难过，他并不是吸引人的O，之前的很多恋爱在A得知他并不是O之后就结束了，但是他实在是太被吸引了，就算只是一次或者是幻觉也想和理查在一起。酒会上Lee主动搭讪，理查也被这个比自己高的青年吸引，纤长的身材将近两米的身高这并不是O的特征，但是他浑身散发着一股O的甜美味道，理查已经是四十多岁久经沙场？的汉纸，知道这是O香氛的味道。

酒会后理查对Lee发出了邀请，Lee很紧张，怕自己是B的身份被戳穿，但还是义无返顾的跟上去了，躲一边的奥哥只能感叹，嫁出去的佩弟泼出去的水，奥哥只能帮你到这里了。

孤男寡男的时候Lee沉浸在理查的亲吻中，他不得不低下头，略高的身高让他们的动作有些不自在。当理查准确的说出O香氛的名字的时候Lee的心情跌到了谷底，被发现了，他是个B的事实，太多的A并不接受B，而理查只是对Lee说。

“Lee，我想闻闻你自己的味道，可以吗？”

看着理查那如蓝色珠宝一样的眼睛Lee说不出拒绝的话于是他被好好地闻了闻。（省略一万字肉ww）

搞点设定V叔是艺术家，奥哥是演员，佩弟也是演员，理查是声优（英国赵忠祥）

之后Lee和理查过上了琴瑟和谐的夫夫生活，直到有一天奥哥进入了发情期，把孩子托付给佩弟，长期使用抑制剂的奥哥说因为想再要一个孩子，B的Lee是闻不到奥哥身上气味的变化的，理查却能够，他不露痕迹的在厨房没有出来躲开了，这件事情成了Lee心中的一个结。

因为Lee的一些小动作，理查的抑制剂失效了，他发情了，Lee表示自己可以承受，虽然他知道自己没有承受A的结的器官，这对他来说相当的危险，他还是用上了O的香氛，但是理查还是十动然拒了，他爱Lee只是因为Lee，他永远都不会伤害Lee，并且表示和他在一起很满足，不需要那些疯狂到极致的【哗……】。

那边理查要求Lee绑住了自己，Lee用各种技巧和工具帮助理查度过了发情期（继续省略一万字）

然后是继续琴瑟和谐的生活，但是无论多么琴瑟和谐Lee一直没有怀孕，这是很正常的，Lee的闺蜜莉莉也是个B，她的丈夫也是Ｂ，两人努力良久才有了第一个孩子，不像Ｏ随便碰一下就怀孕了所以身为演员的奥哥一直很注意避孕。

多事之秋，奥哥的第二胎要生了，家里简直鸡飞狗跳，Lee忙着舞台剧的事情，理查因为节目组需要要回伦敦一段时间，Lee很是郁闷，借着要演总裁的角色狂吃舒缓心情。等奥哥回舞台剧准备的时候惊见从爱疯5升级成爱疯6了，不过理查表示这大胖媳妇他还是要的。不过要注意节食和锻炼了！闺蜜lily觉得有些问题，拉着lee去医院一查，果然Lee怀孕了！一查还是双胞胎。

要不要孕期肉来一发，觉得好雷哈哈哈。

不过暂时理查要过上文明的英国人的生活了。

咦？

设定差不多补完。

脑洞05  
借用了这位姑娘http://canyetu.lofter.com/的瑟兰小人和Lee小人的设定

原文非常可爱童话风……

至于我这丧病的小短片就当是特别番外吧_(:з」∠)_

洗澡的时候ra在观察小人就算10cm高但是五脏俱全，包括那个小东西。可是实在是太小了凑太近太刻意，他还没给自己准备老花镜。于是他用眼角的余光看着一边在手办大小澡盆里泡澡的两只，自己则也是悠闲地躺在浴缸里，工作后最舒服的享受了。自从养了小人连男朋友都没去交。悠哉的时候瑟兰又在使唤LEE了。

好心的LEE爬出浴缸，相比苗条的瑟兰，lee肉肉的，就是手办尺寸都能看到臀部的晃动，lee走路一滑直接摔到了自己的大浴缸那对他来说简直是湖了！ra紧张的站了起来却发现自己的大剑有点痒。。这才发现lee在慌乱中抓住了重点部位，lee整个人扑在上面清醒后对自己露齿一笑，ra立刻就硬了，lee也发现抓住的东西怎么变大了，这可尴尬极了

这时候说时迟那时快瑟兰跳了过来直接拿出自己的佩剑刺了上去。嗷！！！！！！！！！解救了lee的瑟兰严正警告说至少洗十遍不然不让你和我睡一个抽屉！

脑洞06腻歪

阴雨。

理查歪头看了眼时间，已经是过了九点，但是沉闷的天气让光线都无法从窗户透过，这昏暗的光线实在是让人昏昏欲睡，而那个手脚并用霸住自己的家伙显然就是完全没有清醒。

坚持在情事后更换床单是正确的选择。

当你的恋人是身高近两米的男性的时候，要在他死活扑在床上不肯动哼哼卿卿我哪儿都酸就是不高兴起来的时候把床单换了是个技术活。

不知道是恋人梦到了什么，长手长脚更是把自己围住，整个身体超过一半的分量都压了上来。

还能承受。

罗马不是一天修建而成，20磅的肉也不是一天能吃出来的，这才是休假的第二天。理查用没被压住的手摸了摸腰上的肉，感叹有点肉肉的时候手感也是相当不错的，呃，当然如果是到骑乘位也不能做的时候是真的需要反省了。在家宅暴饮暴食，拍戏就纯粹饿这种不好的生活习惯，一定要让他改掉，还有每天去健身房的计划也要再度再度实行起来！

但是……

在复活节假期的早上任何情侣都有腻歪的权利！

想着理查也陷入了沉睡。

脑洞07是不是他们相聚的每一天都会一早被对方帅醒……

这画面太美简直不敢相信。

所以开了个小脑洞

早晨

生物钟让理查悠悠转醒，阴天沉闷的空气让整个房间都还处于灰暗中，但即使如此理查还能看到近在咫尺的恋人那翘曲的长睫毛，微弯的嘴角，听到那缓慢而均匀的呼气声，还有经过一夜微微冒头的胡渣，在他略显得发尖的下巴上密布，这一切都可爱极了，特别是微微皱起的眉间，他总是无法抗拒不是么？

不过下巴变尖一定是因为拍戏又没有好好吃饭了！不行，今天可得好好补一补。

这么想着理查任凭自己继续陷入了睡眠，让健身什么鬼的一边去吧。他收紧了手臂，颇有点难度的将大号的恋人拥在胸口，恋人有腻歪的权利。

Lee让这个动作闹得有点清醒过来，灰暗的空气让他一瞬间都不知道自己在哪儿，但是熟悉的体温以及恋人个性的鱼尾纹让他不由自主的就嘴角继续向上弯，他们之间连一个拳头的距离都不到，天啊那个鼻子都快戳到自己了，还有那个薄唇微翘的时候简直性感极了，配合周边细密的胡渣食用简直就是一大块甜派！

Lee的身材不适合拱进恋人的胸口，不过没所谓，他又朝着恋人蹭了蹭，安心的贴着对方的体温沉睡过去，谁都没有让相拥而眠的恋人在假期醒来的权利！

脑洞08  
关于一次分开两地的视频采访佩佩领口系紧以及RA不适的腰部的脑洞

LP的进攻又狠又凶，几乎要把身下一米九强壮的汉子折成两半。RA默默地承受着，他们分开了不短的一段时间，彼此都相当的渴望对方，但是接下来的就是轮轴转的宣传活动，重点是他们都不在一起。

“Lee……”RA试图推着压制着自己的肩膀，却又怕推伤了他。LP快到了他胡乱的吻上RA的薄唇，交换彼此的气息。RA眼尖的看到LP脖子上一个红点，天啊，他又没忍住。

RA试图从对方湿热的舌头中找回自己的，只是还没调整好呼吸就被人一下子重重进入，这个可恶的混小子！RA最终没有压抑住自己的声音达到了高潮，感谢酒店的隔音效果吧。

LP同样闷哼着在几次重重的进出后达到了高潮，他放任自己全部的重量都扑到了RA身上。要知道作为主角的RA在拍戏的时候碰触都是非常有限的，这对热恋中的一对来说实在是太残忍了。

起伏的胸膛还有缠绕在一起的粗重的喘息都说明了之前的激情有多么的狂乱，“rich……rich……”LP喃喃地念着恋人的名字，手一点儿都不老实，顺着被薄薄的汗水浸润的肌肉线条不客气的往禁忌之地去。

哦，他真的不能再来一次了，RA想着，但是当看到LP调皮地笑着亲吻自己鼻子的时候就完全忘记了。LP完全没有退出的意思，反而是恶意的动了动腰，被牵连的理查感到一阵腰部不适，天啊……

最终RA在LP的肩膀上留下了一个清晰的牙印。

脑洞09  
门关上的一瞬间RA就被扑倒了熟悉的气味铺天盖地而来，哦，他太想念了，分隔两地相思成灾，可是他还没洗澡，要知道RA可是经过了十几个小时的长途飞行。“Lee，等等……”“我以为你和我一样迫不及待……”声音又被一个深吻给吞了进去，LP的手指撸过精灵耳敏感的耳廓，RA只觉得浑身一颤，他拒绝不了。

既然拒绝不了，RA也干脆的回应起来，思念在唇吅舌间流转，直到无法呼吸这才抵着额头一起气喘吁吁起来，RA的衬衫已经被揉的不成样子了，长途飞行没办法打理的胡渣渣有点毛毛的，Lee也好不到哪里去，私下里他们就会毛茸茸的在一起，也是一种情趣。 目光接触不过几秒，Lee就动起手来，衬衫牛仔裤铺了一路。

RA被死死的压在床上，他觉得自己的味道并不好闻，但是Lee却爱不释口，手也不停歇的往下摸，那个挺翘的屁吅股他喜欢死了，狠狠的捏了几下后，手被终于腾空出来的RA给抓了个正着。“我可没做清理，等会？”这简直是不可能的，因为LP一口就咬在了喉结上，咕哝了下，“我做了……”

一时愣住的RA被人翻了过来，他那个比自己还大只的恋人调皮的皱起魔性的眉毛，略有点害羞的亲了亲自己的鼻尖，ra蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，LP也跟着挤了挤眼睛。“我想你……richard……”“Me too”……LP主动打开自己的双吅腿，他的腿太长几乎要跑出床架子了，而RA的手则被牵引着来到了身后，后吅穴已经松软。

手指轻易的进去了，有股好闻的润吅滑剂的味道，“我可以的……直接进来……”LP半合上眼睛，两腮上的红晕早就遮不住了，RA不由自主的亲了几口，耐着性子给自己已经振作起来的小兄弟穿上了小雨衣，经过扩张的后吅穴轻易的接纳了异物，只是到底很久没有恩爱了，难免有点不适应，RA舔吅了舔那皱起更加明显的眉头。

“我可能控制不住自己……”天知道RA是有多大的忍耐力才没有立刻就动作起来，恋人的内部早已经火热的准备好但是他还是控制自己确认身下的人是不是做好了准备。LP扭了扭吅腰，两个人都一声充满了欲吅望的叹息，“你不行？洗白白了躺好我来干！”后来RA回答了行不行这个问题，也得到了LP五星好评。

ra和lp放假失踪的时候我只能脑补他们干个爽了→_→

脑洞10  
在这种初春，午后的太阳温暖而宁静，窗帘遮掉了一半的强烈光线，两个体型高大的男性挤在落地窗的沙发上看书，理查有不自觉眨眼睛的喜欢，所以佩佩偶尔一抬头就能看到这个认真阅读着的男子扇动着他形状好看的睫毛一上一下，在从窗帘透过的部分阳光的映衬下总觉得睫毛上的光点也在跳舞一般。

理查察觉到了视线，他微微抬起眼睛，瞳色在阳光的背景下显得更加浅，是一种灰蓝色，抬头纹起了好几层，他更是眨了眨眼，微微歪起头想看看自己的恋人到底在做什么。他的恋人下半张脸都藏在书后面，眉眼弯弯，瞳色在阳光下散发出琉璃一般的色彩，眉毛囧成了八字形，理查能想象到被书遮住的下半张脸的憋笑表情，即便满嘴巴胡子。

what?

理查放弃的放下了书，直接开口问，佩佩依然固执的遮住下半张脸凑了过来，在凑着够近的时候一口亲上了眼角（的鱼尾纹），于是理查感受到了一嘴的胡子。

“你的睫毛真好看……”

这情话说的有点怪怪的，佩佩一笑又缩回去看书了，指望一本书能遮住自己，理查叹了口气，干脆站了起来凑过去，回亲了眼角。胡子的感受有点痒痒的，但是很温暖，佩佩听到了低沉的英音。

“你也是……”

“要不要来点巧克力冰淇淋？”

这是一个普通的午后


End file.
